


day out

by Little Keplerette (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Series: South Park Drabble Bomb July 2017: Summer Adventures [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/Little%20Keplerette
Summary: The girls discover that Charlotte has never experienced being at the beach with just friends, and decide to remedy that.





	day out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Beach - If there’s anything media has taught me, it’s that a beach episode is inevitable. Ironically, I don’t think there’s been a South Park beach episode. Let’s change that. The beach can evoke a lot of experiences that your muses are sure to treasure. Shell hunting, long walks a la romantic stereotypes, sandcastles, boating, surfing, and the list goes on- whatever you choose, there’s sure to be something to do in a setting so iconic as this!

“You  _whaaaaat?!”_

Charlotte Harrison - formerly Schulz - fidgeted uncomfortably, feeling the shocked stares of all the girls on her. Well, most of the girls, anyway - Nichole was looking just as uncomfortable as her, as if she knew something she didn’t, while Red had her head in her hands. “Um, I’ve never... gone to the beach with friends before, guy.”

“You can’t be serious. Tell me you’re not serious,” Heidi looked desperate. “You’re joking, right?”

“She isn’t,” Sally Turner - or Powder, as she was so affectionately called, to tell her apart from Sally Darson - informed her sister cheerfully.

Heidi gave her sister a look. “It was a rhetorical question.”

“Why haven’t you gone to the beach with just friends, Charlotte?” Lola asked politely, lacing her fingers together. “Not to be rude or anything, but I know you. We all know you. You’re one of the friendliest, most boisterous people we know. Surely you had friends to go with in Canada?”

Charlotte nodded slightly. “Lani and Rinka. They were always with me when we, um... first moved to South Park and transferred to South Park Elementary.”

“Which one was the one that looked like Alanis Morissette?” Jenny Simon asked, curious.

The brunette Canadian blinked, and laughed. “You must be talking about Lani. She’s been asked about it ever since we temporarily moved to South Park.”

“Well, to be fair she does look like her,” Milly pointed out. “Like, have you seen Alanis Morissette’s music video for Ironic? They’re literally wearing the same outfit.”

“Lani threw a fit when she found out, buddy,” Charlotte smiled before sighing. “Anyway... I did have friends, but we were always supervised by a parent back then. Usually my dad, but sometimes my mom.”

A short moment of silence passed between all of them - an unspoken condolence for Charlotte’s Canadian parents, who were now in a better place. After a few minutes, however, the topic was resumed.

“So you’ve gone to the beach before, but  _never_ with friends  _and_ unsupervised?” The look in Wendy’s eyes was unreadable - it made Charlotte unsettled just looking at the overall leader of the girls, so she averted her gaze as she nodded. Wendy’s lips pursed in thought, and the majority of the girls looked at her, awaiting her final decision.

“That settles it, girls. We’re going to have a beach party.”

Red groaned and sank lower into her seat. “I fucking knew it. They pulled this on me years ago, and on Nichole some time ago, and now they’re doing it to you.”

“A beach party?” Charlotte eyed Wendy with interest. That didn’t seem too bad. “Sounds like fun, guy. Whose parent is supervising?”

Bebe laughed. “Supervision? Oh, honey, you have  _much_ to learn. We don’t do parental supervision.”

“Well, we do,” Nichole amended at the horrified look on Charlotte’s face. “But, um... just this once again, I guess... we could go without parental supervision. Just so you can experience it, right? A beach outing with just friends. We all got to experience zero parental supervision at least once - it’s only fair you do too. You don’t have to go to another unsupervised event ever if you really don’t like it after this one.”

“How are we going to-”

“Bebe can drive us,” Jenny said decisively.

“When are we going to-”

“Next week, probably?” Milly checked the calendar before nodding. “Yup, next week Wednesday, two days after the next list making session. We have time to squeeze this in.”

“But-” Charlotte looked helpless. “Aw, fiddlehumpers, guy.”

“This’ll be fun, I promise!” Annie reassured, smiling sweetly at the brunette. “We always have beach parties without supervision from parents and honestly it couldn’t be a much safer environment!”

“Mainly because we have mother dearest over here,” Nelly jerked a thumb at Nichole, who only rolled her eyes ever so slightly, smiling before nodding. “She won’t let us have the good stuff. She’s just like her dumb boyfriend.”

“Her hot and rich boyfriend,” Wendy and Red both corrected almost instantaneously before both of them looked at each other and shrugged. Nichole snickered just a little at their simultaneous correction.

“I’m not sure my parents will let me go without an adult to supervise though, friend...” Charlotte attempted uncertainly.

The girls looked at each other before Wendy waved her hand. “I can ask Shelly to watch us. She’s an adult now, and she can just sleep on the beach while we have fun. She won’t give a single damn.”

“She’d do that, guy?”

“Girl solidarity,” Wendy winked. “I’ll talk to her. She’ll listen to me - I’m practically the Marshs’ second daughter by this point.”

“Was this before or after you broke up with Stan for the zillionth time?” Sally Darson asked coyly before immediately ducking as Wendy’s beret was chucked in her direction.

* * *

“Going somewhere?”

“Yeah,” Charlotte grunted, trying to sit on her suitcase to fit in everything she was going to bring. “Girls’ day out, guy.”

Gary raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going to go in temperatures like these?”

“Beach,” was the Canadian’s only reply before she yelled and body slammed the suitcase shut, zipping it up to keep the contents from tumbling out. She breathed a sigh of relief before standing up to face her adoptive brother again. “Wait a minute, didn’t I already tell you I was going to the beach with the girls, Gary?”

Gary nodded slightly. “You vaguely mentioned it over dinner while asking permission from Mom and Dad. I just wanted to make sure since the guys are having a boys’ day out as well.”

“The guys?”

“Stan’s gang and Craig’s gang,” Gary clarified. “Along with a few others. Thomas invited me along, but nobody’s going to be watching the little ones while they’re out and Kyle really doesn’t trust Ike alone with his crew anymore after everyone somehow managed to drop off everyone in their age group alone with Tweek to do gosh-knows-what.”

Charlotte donned her sunhat. “Babysitting duty, guy? Knew you were a big softie.”

“We’ve established this already, I think,” Gary laughed before reminding her, “Anyway. You’ll be at the beach with just the girls and Stan’s big sister, but that doesn’t mean you can goof around willy nilly.”

“No drinking, no drugs, no streaking, gotcha,” were Charlotte’s words before she turned around and screamed in frustration. Gary peered around her to see what had caused her to yell.

She had forgotten to pack her swimsuit in.

* * *

“Oh,  _nuh-uh_ are you going out in  _that_ ,” Bebe immediately declared the moment Charlotte stepped out of the dressing room.

Charlotte looked down at her swimsuit. It was her favorite backless fuchsia one piece with a blue stripe going around the stomach area and a pretty skirt as coverup. “... What’s wrong with it, buddy?”

“It’s so...  _old fashioned,_ hun,” Bebe immediately turned around to fish in her suitcase before thrusting something at Charlotte. “Here, try these. We should be around the same size save for the chest area, but this’ll fit all chest sizes.”

Charlotte glanced down at what she had given her, and visibly balked. “This isn’t a swimsuit.”

“It’s high fashion in Paris, Char,” Bebe waved her hand as if to dismiss the whole thing.

The Canadian lifted up the clothing on the hanger - if it could even be considered clothing. “Bebe, this barely covers my... my  _everything!”_

“Why would you hide your everything? You’re beautiful, dear.”

“ ** _This is a beach, not a fashion show, guy!”_**

“Well, I’m certainly not letting you go out in  _that,”_ Bebe sniffed in distaste at Charlotte’s one piece swimsuit.

Charlotte curled her lip before shaking the hanger. “Well, I’m not going out in  _this_.”

“A compromise, ladies?” The two girls turned to see Nichole, who pulled out another swimsuit. It was also technically a bikini, which made Charlotte look displeased, but it certainly covered up more than the one Bebe had thrown at her. It was a dark blue, which was unusual given that Nichole preferred her pinks and yellows, but it certainly screamed ‘Nichole’, what with both the straps and the underwear being lined with lighter blue frills.

Bebe crossed her arms. “Well, it’s...  _decent_.”

“Bebe, you have no right to say that when you told me this was perfect for me around a month or so ago.”

“Perfect for  _you_ ,” Bebe reaffirmed. “Not for Charlotte. Honestly, I really should’ve taken her out shopping the day we arranged this whole thing.”

“I’m right here, you know,” Charlotte reminded.

“Bebe, it’s just a swimsuit. It’s just one day.”

“And we gotta make it  _worth it,_ Nichole.”

“And sacrifice her own comfortableness for fashion?”

“We all do it once in our lives-”

**_“OKAY, WHAT’S GOIN’ ON HERE?!”_ **

The three girls in the dressing room all turned as Red kicked the door open, a donut designed floatie around her waist and goggles on her face. Behind her, Annie timidly waved at all of them as Red demanded, “You guys have been in here for literally an hour, what the hell?”

“Charlotte won’t wear the bikini I’m generously lending her,” Bebe explained with a huff.

Nichole frowned. “She’s not comfortable with it, so I suggested one of my own.”

“But it’s only good on Nichole, you see? The one I’m lending Charlotte fits all, and will definitely fit her.”

“How will we know if we won’t even let her try both?”

“She is  _not_ going out in that-”

“She already left,” Red deadpanned.

Bebe and Nichole looked around wildly, seeing that Red was, indeed, correct - Charlotte had disappeared from the dressing room, both the swimsuits they had suggested to her neatly folded on the nearest table. With a sigh, both girls put their respective swimsuits into their own bags before taking leave with Red and Annie as well.

* * *

“You look great, Char,” Wendy praised before shooting a look at Bebe, who only rolled her eyes before continuing to sun herself.

Charlotte’s cheeks tinted a little pink as she drew her knees up to her chin. Both girls were currently under the shade of a beach umbrella as the other girls played volleyball and swam in the ocean. Bebe and Heidi were both sunning themselves nearby, while Powder was busy constructing a rather grand sand castle, complete with a moat and toy crocodiles - which she had brought along just for the occasion.

“Thanks, Wendy, that’s real nice of you to say,” She murmured, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “... I know Nichole and Bebe only meant the best, guy, but...”

Wendy laughed. “I know. Bebe’s pretty intense, but she really does do mostly everything out of concern - well, except for that one incident with a list...” Wendy frowned and looked off into the distance for a while, her gaze growing wistful before she turned back to Charlotte. “And Nichole was only trying to help both of you.”

The Canadian girl smiled. “It’s really nice to be here... even without adult supervision. I never knew how fun it could be to be able to curse on the beach with just friends around.”

“Don’t get used to it like Red did, or you’ll end up cursing during family outings too,” Wendy warned before both girls laughed.

_**“AY! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN’ HERE?!”** _

Wendy’s pupils immediately shrank. “Oh no, what’s  _he_ doing here?”

“Oh no...” Charlotte palmed her face. “Gary told me the boys were going somewhere, but he didn’t say they were going to the beach too...!”

As the girls all stopped in what they were doing to gaze in the direction of where the voice had come from, they witnessed a gaggle of very familiar boys approaching, all decked out in swimwear as well. Stan’s gang was in the lead while Craig’s gang took up the rear, and all the other boys who weren’t in any particular group filled out the middle.

“Shelly?!” Stan yelped at the sight of his older sister, who only lowered her sunglasses at the sight of her younger brother. “I thought- you said you were in Minnesota!”

Shelly grunted. “I lied.”

“Bebe!” Clyde greeted, waving wildly at his girlfriend and running towards her, only to trip face first in the sand as his foot connected with a shell. The blonde immediately ran to his side as Token and Nichole had their own much more quiet reunion, smiling tenderly at each other as Clyde reassured Bebe that he was a big boy, no shell would take him down just like that.

“W-what are you guys - FUCK! - doing here?” Thomas asked, holding the cooler full of drinks from Token’s house. Next to him, Kevin Stoley was carrying an assortment of pool floaties.

Red’s gaze flickered over both boys before looking away guiltily as Heidi explained, pecking Cartman’s cheek in greeting. “Charlotte’s never been on an outing without parental supervision, so we thought we’d take her on a girls’ day out.”

“Huh,” Kyle mused.

“What’s wrong, Kyle?” Annie asked, curious.

“It’s funny, because that’s almost exactly why we’re out here too,” Kyle turned his head a little to look at someone near the back. “It’s David’s first time out without parental supervision too.”

The girls all looked at each other, the gears in their head turning quickly. It was Wendy, however, who spoke for all of them when she asked, “So both Charlotte and David have  _never_ been out with just friends on an outing?”

Kenny nodded. “If he’s not lying, then yeah. Say, where  _is_ Charlotte?”

“Charlotte’s here?!” A voice from the back yelped, and immediately at least half of the boys yelled and dogpiled someone, startling the girls into backing away.

“Oh no, David, you are  _not_ leaving now, we just got here!” Kyle yelled, thumping on the other boy’s back.

“I agreed to this because I thought we were the only ones that we knew here!” David yelled, struggling under all of the other boys. “You didn’t tell me Charlotte was going to be here!”

“What’s wrong with Char bein’ here?” Butters asked, a smidgen offended on behalf of his ex-girlfriend. “She’s a real sweet gal! I thought you two were buddies!”

At Butters’s words, the tips of David’s ears turned red, and then and there, the girls all ‘ooh’ed in realization, smirking. “Yeah... we’re buddies...”

“Holy shit,” Cartman wheezed, seeing his red ears. “You- do you  _like_ Charlotte, Day-vid?!’

“It’s  _Dah-veed_ , and of course I do, she’s one of my best friends!” David defended, eventually managing to succeed in pushing Kenny and Kyle off of him. His ears were still red as he sat up, however.

“He meant ‘like-like’, silly!” Powder corrected, pushing through the boys to crouch in front of David. “So, do you like-like Charlotte? Be honest!”

“I’m not telling you anything,” David replied petulantly.

Before Powder could pull off one of her signature pouts, Kyle blocked the way, requesting, “Look, if he doesn’t want to say anything, he doesn’t have to. Leave him alone and let’s just have fun, guys.”

“Can we join the girls then?!” Clyde asked excitedly, jumping up and down. “Please, please, please, please,  _pleaaaaaase?!”_

“Just don’t get yourself killed,” Craig sighed, taking hold of Tweek's hand. "C'mon, Tweek. Let's go build a sandcastle."

* * *

An hour or so later, the beach soon had both the boys and the girls running around, laughing and playing around. Bebe had gone back to sunning herself, but this time she was near Clyde, who was busy burying himself in the sand next to her. Nichole and Token had, unsurprisingly, taken up the equivalent of parental supervision, seeing as that Shelly had immediately gone back to sleep under her own beach umbrella, undisturbed.

David, on his part, was sitting morosely by the water, watching as the ocean’s gray waves lapped at his feet every now and then, Every now and then a small hermit crab would pass by him and look up at him before scuttling away, and he’d only sigh and look past the water into the horizon.

He wanted to have fun like the rest of them, he really did. But he hadn’t expected having the girls around. A day out was just...  _different_ with girls around. Well, he amended to himself, not so much different-different, more like it  _felt_ different. Just a little. He prided himself on being friends with a lot of people, the girls included, but honestly? He felt pretty naked around the girls right now, being completely unprepared for the possibility of them being on the beach with them.

And then there was Charlotte.

David groaned, lying down in the sand and closing his eyes. He shouldn’t even be making so much of a fuss about it, really, but Gary had made it  _extremely_ clear that while he was against violence, he was not above using David as the next Harrison door mat should he try anything on his adopted sister.

 _Not my fault Char and I are best mates,_ David grumbled mentally to himself.  _Also not my fault that I like her._

“David?”

His heart skipped a beat as a shadow crossed his face. He opened his eyes, and found Charlotte peering down at him curiously. In her hand was a rather large bucket with exactly three very pretty shells in it. “Char.”

“What are you doin’ here all alone, guy?” She asked. “Everyone’s over at the other side of the beach.”

“I just...” He sighed, sitting up. Charlotte backed away and then proceeded to take a seat next to him. “I just wanted some time to think.”

“They told me it was your first time out, buddy,” Charlotte murmured softly, watching as a shell washed itself up by her feet. She picked it up and traced it with a finger as she asked, “Is that true?”

“First time out without parental supervision, yeah,” David admitted. “They... said the same for you too. Is that true?”

“Mhm.”

The two turned to look at the ocean. The waves continued to roll gently as David chuckled, making Charlotte look at him curiously. “Funny how our families landed us in the exact same situations, huh?”

“I dunno, I mean, the others don’t seem to have the same problem, right?” Charlotte pointed out. “Or maybe that’s just because they’re Americans, guy.”

“I mean, I’m Latino-American, but I guess my situation’s just a little different from theirs because my mother would  _die_ before letting me out without supervision,” David shrugged. “She’s overprotective like that.”

“How’d you end up getting permission for this one, then?”

“Token was  _very_ persuasive,” David admitted. “And he’s also technically older than the majority of us, and also has a driver’s license. I think his responsibility won my mother over.”

Charlotte giggled before looking back towards the water. “So you’ve gone to the beach with family before, then?”

“Family reunion, once, somewhere in Rio de Janeiro, courtesy of an uncle,” David leaned back, supporting himself with his arms.

“So you know how to swim, then?”

“I consider myself quite the swimmer. Why do you ask?”

“Just asking,” Charlotte smiled before standing up. She held out a hand to him and pulled him up before asking, “Want to take a walk?”

“Sure.”

* * *

“Has anyone seen Charlotte?” Nichole asked in concern as both the boys and the girls settled down for lunch on the beach. Stan had gone off to wake up Shelly for lunch as Milly and Tweek began passing out sandwiches to the rest of them.

“David’s missing tuh-t-too,” Jimmy noted. The boy hadn’t been allowed to go to the beach due to his crutches, but, unable to bear with him not going with them, Craig’s gang had brought along a laptop and a router so they could Skype him while on the beach.

“Scandalous,” Jenny Simon giggled before whining as Lola cuffed her ear. “Owww, Lola, what was that for?”

“You’re the only one implying something lewd here, Jenny, stop that,” Lola told her sternly.

Kyle sighed. “Still. They’ve been gone for a while now. I know David went to sit somewhere on the other side of the beach alone but that’s it.”

“Charlotte was wandering around looking for pretty shells last I remember,” Esther recalled. “Maybe she ran across him and they took a walk.”

“To where? The only other interesting parts around here is the short walk back to civilization,” Milly pointed out.

Tweek took a sip from his apple juice. “W-well, that, and the rumored c-cave.”

“What cave?” Craig asked him curiously.

The blond pulled out his phone and Googled something before showing everyone. “I-It’s said that if you take a dive s-somewhere nearby you’ll find an underground entrance t-to a cave nearby, b-but so far nobody’s really found it, so they say it’s urban legend.”

“Maybe they went diving,” Clyde suggested despite the three sandwiches in his mouth.

* * *

It would be hours later, when the sun was setting, when both Charlotte and David made their way back to the group, and by that point, all of them were just about ready to call the police about their disappearance. At the sight of Charlotte, Butters shrieked and knocked her over with the force of his hug, while Kyle nearly decked David after checking to see if he was real by patting his face and shoulders.

“Where have you two been?!” Nichole’s voice rose an octave before she cleared her throat. Her voice was still up there as she asked, “We’ve been worried for  _hours!”_

“Sorry, guy,” Charlotte’s cheeks tinted pink - something that made Jenny cackle before Lola kicked her in the shin. “We lost track of time, I guess.”

“You guys will  _not_ believe what we found while diving,” David tried to remedy. He nudged Charlotte, who let out a small ‘oh!’ before showing everyone else her bucket. When they peered in, they saw-

“Holy fucking shit,” Token swore loudly, making everyone look at him in surprise as he pulled out one of the stones in Charlotte’s bucket. “Charlotte, where did you guys find these?”

Charlotte’s face colored a little more as she smiled. “David was teaching me how to dive when he found this really neat path to a cave underwater, and when I finally learned how he led me to it, and we found these. Pretty, right, guy?”

“These are all different kinds of quartz,” Token identified. “This one in particular looks like a rose quartz. You stumbled upon quite the treasure trove, you two.”

David and Charlotte looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear, before Wendy asked, “Did you two break off these pieces from the cave you were in?”

“Oh, no!” David shook his head. “We just picked up the ones that were already broken off pieces. It was too pretty to destroy.”

“That’s good,” Wendy nodded in approval.

“Looks like it’s getting dark soon. We should all head back,” Shelly reminded. The younger kids all groaned, but they did begin the trek back to civilization, where their respective rides awaited.

* * *

“Did you have fun today, my dear?” Mrs. Harrison asked, tucking in her second oldest daughter.

Charlotte smiled. “Mhm. It was real fun today, buddy.”

“Well, I’m glad you had fun. I told your father it would be a good learning and adjustment experience for you here, and I’m just so pleased that he let you go,” Pressing a kiss to her temple, Mrs. Harrison turned off the lights before saying, “Good night, Charlotte, dear. I’ll be tucking in your brothers and sisters now.”

“Okay, Mom,” Charlotte smiled as her mother shut the door.

Her phone buzzed just then, and, curious, Charlotte sat up and picked it up from her dresser, opening it to see who messaged.

**_You have 1 new messages._ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_you up?_ **

Charlotte smiled.

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_abt to sleep. u?_ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_oh shit sorry i’ll just tell you tomorrow then_ **

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_no way tell me now loser or ill deck u tmrw_ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_fiiiiine :P_  
** i just wanted to say that today turned out really great  
i thought it wouldn’t be really good since i didn’t expect you girls to be there but  
you made today better 

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_omg u nerd_ **

**_From: latinerd  
_ **

**_hey i’m just being honest here  
also um_ **

A minute passed.

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_u fell asleep or smth?????_ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_no  
i just don’t know how to tell you_ **

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_tell me what_ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

****_um i uh liked your swimsuit  
it was really cute and i dunno i guess i’m just not used to seeing you in cute things because you like wearing things people normally wouldn’t consider cute  
but you look cute in anything so idk_

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_FUCK THAT SENT_ **

Charlotte couldn’t keep down the blush that erupted on her face at that moment, and, thankful that Gary wasn’t around, hurriedly texted a reply.

**_To: latinerd_ **

****_thanks  
thats rly sweet of u david  
i gotta go 2 sleep now tho_

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_oh shit i’m really sorry for keeping you up this late it’s like what 10 already  
have a good night’s sleep dude_ **

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_thanks  
you too ok_ **

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_okay  
goodnight char_ **

**_To: latinerd_ **

**_goodnight david_ **

Charlotte shut off her phone, and put it on the dresser, before going back under the covers and going to sleep.

One final message made its way to her inbox, but by that point, she was fast asleep.

**_From: latinerd_ **

**_sweet dreams_ **


End file.
